


Acrostic

by rowanthestrange_yugihell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minific, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell
Summary: In which Kaiba is only good at expressing himself in one way, and that way is not via written declaration.





	

* * *

  


Kaiba stares at the blank page.

“Can’t you do this?” He asks, trying to sound busy and bored rather than unable to complete the should-be-simple task.

“Can I write your love letter? Interesting question. Probably going to have to say no,” Mokuba replies without looking up, answering emails on his phone. 

“I can’t half-run a company _and_ your love life.”

“And what makes you think I can?” Kaiba grumbles, tapping his pen on the desk.

There’s another stretch of silence, interspersed only with Kaiba’s fidgeting and Mokuba’s groans of annoyance at whatever he’s reading.

“Can I get Yugi to write it?” Kaiba gives up the pretence of competence and lets a note of desperation enter his voice.

“You can’t ask Yugi to write a love letter to Atem, that’s probably against the Geneva Convention. Besides, Atem would be able to tell.”

“I could re-write it.”

“Really not what I meant, bro.”

Mokuba leaves him to it and returns five minutes later with two mugs of coffee. How Mokuba’s managing to maintain a coffee addiction on decaf is beyond him. Probably because they both take far too much sugar when nobody’s around to see. He looks at the page, considers a coffee joke, then discards it as beneath him.

“I’m not romantic.” The word sounds wrong coming from his lips. 

“I dunno, the Cannon was pretty romantic. The thing you did in the duel was pretty romantic,” There’s an almost imperceptible tension in Mokuba’s voice beneath the amusement that hints he’s not entirely forgiven him. 

“You punching that guy in the face was pretty romantic.” A snort of laughter.

“Everyone in the room wanted to punch him, I just got there first.” Kaiba deadpans. Racist little buffoon. Well, huge buffoon. Still went down with one blow though.

They drink their coffee while they think.

“Just tell him whatever you want to tell him.” Mokuba says at last, draining his mug and picking up his phone again - already swarmed with notifications.

“Thank you, that’s very helpful.” Kaiba replies sarcastically. But then again, maybe it is. He works out what he wants to say - what he always wants to say - and builds blunt truth around it, scribbling it down hastily before the courage deserts him. He grabs his and Mokuba’s empty mugs, the letter (without re-reading it) and leaves.

 

Dancing, I won’t do. Or nice words. Or hand-holding.

Unless you need me to.

Even this is hard.

Love is a mystery to me,

Mokuba and you are the closest I’ve known.

Expressing it is difficult, except in one way.

 

Kaiba pushes it under Atem’s game room door so he can’t change his mind, and returns the coffee mugs to the kitchen.

On the way back, he’s ambushed in the hallway. A Duel Disk chucked at him by a laughing Atem. Kaiba smirks back. Of course he got it. With him, Atem has to be pretty practiced at reading between the lines. Or at very least, the beginning of them.

  
  



End file.
